Gaelen (Abyssal)/Lv14
Aura of Detection. ''You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) and Intelligence (Investigation) checks to determine the location of invisible and stealthed creatures within 60 feet. ''Cautious Combatant. ''Attacks of opportunity against you have disadvantage. ''Fey Ancestry. ''You have advantage on saves against being Charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. ''Fighting Style (Close Quarters Shooter). ''Your ranged attacks don't have disadvantage within 5 feet of a creature. Your ranged attacks ignore half and three-quarters cover against targets within 30 feet of you. ''War Caster. ''You may cast spells as attacks of opportunity, you have advantage on Concentration checks, and you may perform the somatic components of spells while holding weapons or shields in your hands. ''Soul Points (14 SP). ''You can use the souls you harvest to power your abilities. These souls are contained in a golden flask, kept inside your coat. You may use the following features: * ''Convalescence (2 sp). ''When you benefit from a short rest, you may spend 2 soul points to regain a hit die. * ''Sacrifice (1-14 sp). ''You may replace all or part of the cost of a spell or abyssal ability with hit dice in place of soul points. You immediately lose 1d8 HP per hit die spent. If this reduces you to 0, there is a 50% chance that the spell will still work as intended. You can use this feature up to 14 times per long rest. * ''Demonic Resilience (1-5 sp). ''Once per short rest, you can spend a number of soul points up to your Proficiency bonus to add 1 plus the number of points spent to a roll (attack, ability check, or save), before you know the outcome. * ''Proboscis Strike (1 sp). ''Once per round, when you would deal damage with a weapon attack, you may force an additional effect on your target: ** ''Debilitating. ''Target has disadvantage on Dex saves and its movement is reduced by 10 until the start of your next turn. ** ''Disrupting. Target makes Con save or is Blinded or Deafened (your choice) until the end of its next turn. ** Enervating. ''Until the end of its next turn, target can't use reactions, may only take an action or bonus action but not both (regardless of abilities / items), and cannot make more than one melee or ranged attack on its turn. ** ''Imbecilic. ''Target drops whatever it is holding, and next attack roll against it has advantage. ** ''Sickening. ''Target makes a Con save or is Poisoned for 1 minute and takes 1d4 poison damage. On a success it is not poisoned and takes half damage. Affected creatures that are reduced to 0 are immediately stabilized, and are paralyzed and poisoned for 1 hour even after regaining HP. * ''Empathic Predator (1 sp). '- 1 A. - ''You choose one creature within 100 feet that you can see. For 1 hour, or until you use this feature again, that creature's attacks have disadvantage on you, and your attacks against it have advantage. LOS is not required throughout this period. * 'Drone (1-5 sp). '- 1 A. - You choose creatures equal to the number of SP you spend, able to hear you and within 30 feet. All targets make a Con save or become unconscious. You must use your action each turn to maintain it, and it requires your spell concentration. The effect ends on a creature if it is out of range, takes damage, if you stop maintaining the effect, or if 10 minutes have passed. Once a creature saves against this ability or the effect ends for it, it is immune to the effect for the next 24 hours. 'Spellcasting. 'You spend a number of soul points equal to the level of the spell you are casting. Charisma is your spellcasting modifier. (4 cantrips, 13 spells). * --- '''Save DC: 18 ----- ''Spell Attack: ''+10 ---